


Day 3: aliens & outerspace

by elwon



Series: TentaTodd [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dog Ownership, Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Tentacles, Tentatoddweek, Venom AU, Venom!Jason, did I mention this was a venom au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: “Kill him! He’s trying to kill us.” Jason hisses, because as an alien symbiote, Jason’s first priority is always Dick’s personal safety and not his job security.“No.” Dick says, for probably the tenth time since the bullets started flying. “Jason, honey, please shut up so I can concentrate.”“KILL HIIIIM.” Jason yells impatiently.





	Day 3: aliens & outerspace

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting since NOVEMBER to post this! Finally I can get this out to the world!

NOW:

“ **Shoot him!** ” Jason whispers insistently into Dick’s ear. “ **He’s a bad guy.** ” 

“No.” Dick hisses under his breath. He can mostly see his assailant in a car wing mirror from his position hiding behind a concrete post. It’s just his luck that he gets caught up in a shoot out between to gang members on his way back to the police station to clock off for the night.

“ **Kill him! He’s trying to kill us.** ” Jason hisses, because Jason’s first priority is always Dick’s personal safety and not his job security. Jason doesn’t really get the value of the police force, despite living inside Dick for over a year now.

“No.” Dick says, for probably the tenth time since the bullets started flying. “Jason, honey, please shut up so I can concentrate.”

“ **KILL HIIIIM.** ” Jason yells impatiently.

“No, damn it.” Dick finds it so hard to stand up to Jason at times like this. There’s something about Jason’s tone of voice that makes Dick weak in the knees and desperate to please. It says a lot about how far Jason’s come that he rarely uses it outside sex anymore.

“ **LET US EAT HIM.** ” Jason yells gleefully. “ **HE LOOKS TASTY AND CRUNCHY. WE WANT TO EAT HIS EYEBALLS.** ”

“NO!” Dick lets the volume of his voice rise, because he’s realised that Jason’s messing with him and now is really not the time.

“ **BUT CRUNCHY HEAD PARTS ARE THE BEST, DICKIE.** ” Jason says, and Dick can imagine his long tongue (god that tongue...) lolling out in hunger.

“No.” Dick says, shaking the inappropriate thoughts of Jason’s tongue from his head, and with nothing else to barter with, tries outright bribing his lover. “If you shut up now, I’ll buy you chocolate later.”

“ **Chocolate _is_ almost as good as head parts. Fine.**” Jason agrees, and Dick gets the sinking feeling that Jason probably started yelling purely to get the chocolate in the first place.

“Great, now be quiet!” Dick sighs, adjusting his grip on his gun and preparing to go around the concrete pillar to intervene now that the shooting has died down.

“ **...Behind us.** ” Jason whispers, trusting Dick to handle himself, which Dick appreciates. Time was when Jason would move Dick like a puppet whenever he felt they were in danger.

“Thanks.” Dick says under his breath as he disarms the suspect and pins him down on the parking garage floor to handcuff him and read him his rights.

“ **We don’t understand why it’s alright to shoot bad guys, but not eat them.** ” Jason whispers a few minutes later when Dick’s got the guy in the back of his cop car and he’s watching two more patrol cars arrive to secure the scene.

“We’ve been through this. Eating people is bad.” Dick sighs; he knows Jason could ignore him and eat anyone he comes across. He doesn’t out of respect to Dick, so this conversation seems like habit rather than anything else.

“ **If it’s so bad, why are they so tasty?** ” Jason points out, and Dick has to grip his belt to stop himself from smacking himself in the face.

***

ONE YEAR AGO:

Dick’s been called out to a disturbance in a supposedly empty warehouse out by the docks. When he gets there, cop car parked a reasonable distance away, it doesn’t take him long to realise that some big deal is going down. It’s just his luck that his patrol partner is out sick today, and he’s stuck here on his own. He tries to call in for backup, but something’s jamming his radio. He’s not going to be a hero; he’ll get close enough to work out exactly what’s being sold before getting out of there.

Which was a great, solid plan five minutes ago before he was spotted, grabbed, and dragged into the middle of the meeting. He’d tried to bluff that back up was on the way, but the masked men had laughed and shot him in the stomach, dropping him to the ground like refuse. Dick’s got a great view of the deal as he bleeds out onto the cold concrete.

One of the gang takes out a large glass container full of a dark red almost black liquid, not dissimilar to the liquid currently leaking out of Dick’s immobile body. The bullet must have hit his spine. Dick’s hearing starts wavering in and out, and he can’t hear what the two gangs are saying, but suddenly guns are drawn and shots are fired, and the gang member holding the large glass tube is hit and drops it. The tube smashes, the shards glinting in the light of the warehouse, and the liquid seeps out towards Dick. 

Except it’s moving strangely. It thickens up, turning into slime, and as it gets closer to him, something like a face emerges from the slime, white triangular eyes and a jagged mouth forming and pushing close to his own. 

“ **Broken. Can fix. Say yes.** ” The face whispers, and a long tongue lolls out of its toothful mouth.

“What the fuck?” Dick watches in horror as the pool of slime (with a face!) reaches towards him, one small tentacle coming to rest on his forehead, almost tenderly.

“ **...You are wounded. We can heal you. Say yes to us and we will.** ” The face says again, and when its mouth opens wide Dick can see a long tongue behind the rows of impossibly sharp teeth.

“...Yes.” Dick gasps out; he has nothing to lose, and the dark red colour of the blood staining the floor beneath him means that even if help was coming, he wouldn’t last long enough for it to get here. 

The thin tendrils of the slime reach out and touch Dick’s hand, slithering up his arm to towards his chest; it’s warm, seeping into his skin so easily Dick can barely feel it. That is until it reaches the bullet wound and burrows its way inside. Dick’s mouth opens in a silent scream as he feels his body filled and overtaken by the creature. He can feel it when it finds the bullet, pulling it back from where it’s embedded in Dick’s spine and out through the hole it made going in. Dick hears a quiet tink as the shell casing drops to the floor.

Then all he can feel is agony as the slime presses against all the ripped and broken pieces of him. It lasts for long enough that Dick thinks he’s going to go mad from it, and then it stops completely. The slime is entirely inside him and he’s flipped onto his back, staring up at the roof of the warehouse with leaking eyes. He can feel himself being drawn up onto his feet like a puppet on strings, aware but entirely cut off from any control. The gang members turn to look at him and then there’s yelling and gunshots, and the slime shoots out of his body, encasing him and protecting him from the bullets.

Tentacles whip out, throwing people away from Dick, snapping necks and stabbing into others. The slime encases Dick from head to toe and he’s left in the dark unable to see anything, only to hear the creature’s attacks and the in vain defense of the gang members. Dick panics, beating at the inside of his prison until something shifts, and suddenly Dick can see out, even though he’s still completely covered. 

“What’s your name?” Dick says, surveying the absolute carnage all around him through the slime’s eyes. It’s horrifying, but Dick feels strangely safe, covered all over as he is. 

“ **We don’t have names. We are symbiotes.** ” The slime’s voice echoes weirdly in his head. It’s relaxing, and Dick wants to close his eyes and curl up in it; which is what makes it weird. And in a way Dick supposes he already has curled up inside it.

“I need to call you something.” Dick stretches his fingers out, feeling the smooth liquid move around them.

“ **Do you?** ” The symbiote tone is sarcastic when he tilts his head, and Dick has the sensation of it moving, even though his own head is absolutely still. “ **We are your symbiote.** ”

“Yes. Hmm. Let’s see.” Dick look around, hoping for some inspiration beyond blood and death. There's a wooden crate in the corner of the warehouse, one of the few without any blood splatters. Painted across it is Argo International Shipping. Argonauts. Hmm. “Jason?”

“ **We don’t mind it.** " The symbiote, Jason, shrugs and Dick is suffused with a warm satisfaction that he’s pretty sure isn’t all his. 

“Jason it is then! I’m Dick.” Dick grins, and Jason unpeels from his face and body slowly, leaving him mostly uncovered except for across his back and letting his new arms drape over Dick’s shoulders. It’s comforting and Dick has to resist the urge to lean his head back onto the creature’s shoulders and rest his forehead on Jason’s cheek.

“ **We know, Dickie. We are inside you. We can see your memories.** ” Jason says, his tongue slipping out and licking up Dick’s cheek, tasting him. It makes Dick shudder; a mix of confusion, want and discomfort going through him.

“Well. That’s not creepy at all. Please stay out of them.” Dick says, hoping this symbiote will respect his privacy. He realises that he has no idea what he’s just agreed to, or for how long. It’s panic inducing.

“ **No. We’re enjoying watching you. Your sexual habits are our favourite.** ” Jason leers at him out of the corner of Dick’s eye.

“Great. I’m being possessed by a pervert.” Dick sighs, wondering how the hell he’s going to get out of this situation alive and unharmed. Decisions made in desperation always come back to bite you in the butt, he thinks.

“ **We are not the ones who watch ...Tentacle porn.** ” Jason huffs in something that feels a lot like amusement to Dick. The amusement turns sharp and pointed. “ **We _are_ tentacle porn.**”

***

“Look, you’ve been inside me for a week now, and if you’re not leaving me any time soon we need to set up some ground rules.” Dick says as he stares at his reflection in the small bathroom mirror. Since he’s had Jason inside him, he’s looked healthier; the dark circles under his eyes vanishing and the slightly sallow tone to his skin lightening into his natural light tan. Even his hair looks more full and bouncier. 

“ **We’re not leaving you, Dickie.** ” Jason says confidently in his ear. “ **Ever.** ”

“Uh, I’m not sure how comfortable I am with you being inside me for the rest of my life.” Dick looks down into the sink and tries to ignore the small gnawed on bones.

“ **You are ours. You’ll get used to us. You’ll want us to be together always.** ” Jason’s dark red head rises out of Dick’s back and he rests his chin on Dick’s shoulder. It’s casual and friendly and it’s what Dick’s been craving for so long that he can’t help but soak up the touch.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not true...” Dick protests, trying to ignore the warm slide of Jason against his skin. “Why do you like me so much anyway?”

“ **We like you. You are pretty and feel good to us. We will keep you and protect you.** ” Jason promises and looking into his eyes in the mirror is no help because, well. They’re a blank white and they show nothing. “ **You’ve been alone so long. You’ll never be alone again with us.** ”

“Uh, that’s...” Dick doesn’t want to get into how alone he is. No family, no real friends, and work colleagues who are nearly all hostile to him for being Commissioner Gordon’s protégé. And since work is harder than it needs to be, it’s had a knock on effect on his social life. 

“ **We have decided. You are ours. We’ll be together always.** ” Jason’s long tongue lolls out of his mouth and the tip licks across the sweat building in the notch of his collarbone.

“Do I get a say in this?” Dick tries to keep his voice firm, to keep some control over this entire insane situation. Over his own body. The body that’s entirely too reactive to everything Jason does to it.

“ **No. You've already had a say to us last week, and you said yes to us then.** ” Jason laughs, arms emerging to wrap around Dick’s chest possessively. The contrast of the deep dark red of Jason to Dick’s human skin is eye catching.

“You don’t own me, Jason.” Dick lets his eyes slip close as he feels Jason emerge further, covering his torso and sliding down his legs. It’s hard not to sigh or moan, Dick’s always had fantasies of being touched everywhere at once, but they used to involve countless anonymous people, not an alien slime monster that lives inside him.

“ **Yes we do, Dickie. Yes we do.** Jason’s covering his everything between his neck and toes now, creeping and curling between his fingers in a tender hand hold.

“OK, you know what; we’ll come back to that.” Dick forces himself to ignore that for now. He shakes his head and stares at their twin reflections, one so human and one so not, in the mirror. “Ground rules.”

“ **We don’t need them.** ” Jason growls into Dick’s ear and the sound rumbles right through Dick in the best way.

“Yeah, yeah, we do. OK, rule one, no killing.” Dick has to be firm on this. He’s a cop, and that means something to him, even if it means nothing to Jason.

“ **No.** ” Jason snorts, as if the very idea is too ludicrous to even think about.

“This isn’t a negotiation. I won’t let you kill.” Dick says, glaring at Jason. Jason’s tongue retracts slightly, a small sign that he’s taking Dick seriously now.

“ **You can’t stop us, Dickie.** ” Jason says after a few moments of silence. There’s another few beats and Dick can feel a strange sensation in his head. He wonders if Jason’s looking at his memories. “ **But we can try not to, unless it’s us or them. That’s all we’re willing to agree to.** ”

“I guess that’ll have to do.” Dick sighs heavily, Jason’s already agreed to a compromise so maybe Dick can try again later. “Rule two, you can’t try to eat every living thing you see. Especially people and dogs. Rats are allowed, but that’s it.”

“ **Fine.** ” Jason snorts, and Dick looks down to the sink to see what are definitely bird bones. They may have to define what a rat is later. That’ll be _fun_.

“Rule three, stop asking about what I do in the bathroom. It’s weird and creepy.” Case in point, this whole conversation was started by Jason asking if it was normal for Dick’s waste to be that colour. Dick does not want to talk about it. He’s a perfectly healthy young man, apart from _hosting a space parasite_.

“ **If we must.** ” Jason sighs, amused. His eyes are squinting in what Dick decides is his laughing face.

“Look, I’ll buy you that duck and goose bathroom set you liked so much if you stop asking about... Pooping, and leave the damn toilet roll alone. There is a right and a wrong way to hang it, and you’re doing it wrong.” Dick pleads, giving Jason his best puppy dog eyes that work so well on grandmas and big butch tops alike.

“ **We are not!** ” Jason expands out and up to loom over Dick, before backing off slightly and continuing with a hopeful tone. “ **But we want the duck and goose bathroom set. Buy us the duck and goose bathroom set, Dickie!** ”

“Rule four, no more rat bones left in the bathroom sink! It’s bad enough you eat them, you could at least put them in the garbage like a civilised parasite.” Dick pokes at a bone in the sink as Jason lifts another up with a thin red tentacle and brings it up to crunch it in his sharp teeth.

“ **PARASITE? WE ARE A SYMBIOTE! ...Fine.** ” 

“Rule five, no showing yourself while I’m at work. If people see us, we’ll get abducted to a lab or something, and separated. You won’t like that.” Dick’s not sure he wouldn’t mind it, but there are so many questions he’d have to answer, and honestly? He thinks trying to keep Jason a secret will be a lot less hassle. 

“ **They won’t separate us, Dickie. We won’t let them. Let them try, we’ll rip their limbs off one by one and then pluck out their eyes and eat them and then eat their faces and laugh as they try to crawl away with no arms or legs before we bite their heads off.** ” Jason says, eyes narrowed and sounding as if he really wants to do exactly that to whoever dares.

“That was unnecessarily graphic, and also, no, we won’t be doing that, Jason.” Dick bites his lip in an effort to not go green in the face. Jason’s helpfully put a picture of that happening in his head and it’s truly disgusting.

“ **We will.** ” Jason insists mulishly. He looks honestly disappointed at not getting to do it. 

“Look, it’s five rules. Five really simple rules. You can do that can’t you?” Dick says desperately. He needs Jason to abide by them, he really does.

“ **Of course we can. Can you?** ” Jason scoffs, tightening all over Dick’s body in what could be a hug if Dick weren’t literally inside Jason.

“What?” Dick blinks, confused as to why Jason’s turning this back on him.

“ **You can be a good boy for us, can’t you Dickie?** ” Jason growls, and it’s overtly sexual this time. It has to be on purpose. “ **We really like good boys. We reward them...** ”

“Reward them how?” Dick asks and then winces as he realises he’s just encouraged Jason to continue with this weird sexual overtone.

“ **You’ll find out.** ” Jason laughs, and Dick feels a shudder of want roll down his spine. He bites his lip and fights against the arousal. He can’t give into this, it’s just too much. Way too much. Jason’s an alien slime monster with no body of his own. Dick can’t be attracted to him. There’s limits. Even if he does sound like the Dom of his filthiest desires.“ **We’re looking forward to it.** ” 

***

“ **We can see your fantasies, Dickie.** ” Jason croons into his ear, seconds after Dick has rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, realising that there’s no way he can get to sleep until he deals with his erection.

“Oh god...” Dick tries to bite back the moan, but Jason pitches his voice to just the right timbre to make Dick go limp and pliant.

“ **You are a dirty boy. Wanting all those bad men to catch you at work and use you until you’re nothing but a toy.** ” Jason says, picking out the random thoughts that Dick has on patrol and wants desperately, but has never tried to act out.

“Mmhhhmm!” Dick slides his hand down to wrap around is hard cock, only for Jason to knock away his hand with tentacles aplenty, twisting them around into the crevice of Dick’s legs, searching for his hole with an accuracy that makes Dick’s head swim when one thin red tendril slides inside easily.

“ **Taking yourself to clubs and being used by anyone who wants to. Dirty, dirty boy. You don’t need to do that anymore.** ” Jason teases, sliding more tentacles inside Dick, stretching him out, filling him up.

“Jason! Oh god, please touch me! Everywhere...” Dick moans before he can think better of it.

“ **You have us now. We’ll give you everything you could ever need. Just us. You’re ours. We know _exactly_ what you need. We’ll consume you.**” Jason whispers, covering Dick completely, leaving him encased inside and out, the same as the first time they met, but better this time, so much better. 

Later, when Dick’s panting, staring blearily at the ceiling after experiencing the most intense and soul shaking sex of his life, he hears Jason open the bedroom window, a faint meowing audible in the breeze that dries away the sweat on Dick’s skin.

“You can’t eat Ms Kyle’s cat.” Dick blurts out, turning to look at Jason who’s pushing his head close to the cat at the window.

“ **We don’t want to.** ” Jason says, staring at the cat with narrowed eyes.

“You don’t?” Dick blinks. The one thing he’s been sure of until now is that Jason wants to eat everything alive.

“ **No. We don’t like cats. They taste awful.** ” Jason tilts his head from one side to the other, watching the cat mirror him. He seems annoyed.

“But people taste just fine? I don’t get it.” Dick sighs, thumping his head back into the pillow.

“ **You don’t complain when we eat you.** ” Jason snorts, moving away from the window.

“Shut up and stop glaring at the cat.” Dick blushes, covering his face with his arm.

“ **Make me.** ” Jason demands, creeping back to the bed.

“You wanted chocolate? Here.” Dick fumbles about in the bedside drawer and brings out a bar.

“ **Yessss. Chocolate!** ” Jason snatches it out of his hand, and Dick hears the tearing of the wrapper and Jason’s happy munching before he slips off to sleep.

***

“Damn, it’s cold. I should have worn gloves.” Dick mutters, rubbing his hands together and swerving out of the way of a homeless woman with a grocery cart charging down the sidewalk like an unstoppable train.

“ **Better?** ” Jason says, slime slithering out to cover Dick’s hands perfectly, as if he’s wearing dark red gloves. The slime is thick and matte enough that luckily, it doesn’t look like Dick’s dipped his hands in blood.

“...Yeah. Thanks.” Dick flexes his hands out and feels nothing but the warmth of Jason covering his fingers in the frigid night air.

“ **Buy meat and chocolate for us.** ” Jason demands in payment, Dick rolls his eyes as he could tell that was coming.

“Yeah, that seems fair.” Dick snorts, shaking his head. The first sale stand he walks past once he’s in the grocery store has two packs of steaks at halfprice, so he picks up a pack and drops them in the cart to Jason’s jubilant hiss of pleasure. Dick wanders the aisles, picking up his usuals, Crocky Crunch cereal, two gallons of milk, a couple of frozen pizzas and finally some bubblegum flavoured vodka, which he usually drinks the evening before his day off. He likes the flavour; he doesn’t care how ‘girly’ it is. Then he wanders around idly seeing if there’s anything he likes on sale.

“ **Put that back.** ” Jason hisses quietly when Dick walks down the cereal aisle for a second time and picks up another box of Crocky Crunch.

“What?” Dick stares at his hands as they move to pick up the box from his cart with his input.

" **Put it back.** ” Jason says. “ **You have too much of that already.** ”

“No. I like it.” Dick struggles to move his Jason covered hand back to the cart. Jason takes control and forces his hand to put the box back up on the shelf easily. His feet start moving walking him out of the aisle and back to the chiller cabinets where the fresh meat is kept.

“ **You need more meat.** ” Jason declares, walking over to the chiller cabinet to grab two more steaks. Dick watches his hand move to pick up a pack of chicken, and then half a ham on its own. “ **And vegetables. Blergh. Plants are the worst. But you will buy both.** ” Jason doesn’t sound enthused at vegetables at all.

“What the hell, Jason!” Dick snaps, and then looks around. Thankfully the aisle is completely empty and no one heard him. “I don’t need all that!”

“ **You need it. We’ll _make_ you eat it if we have to.**” Jason marches Dick down the aisle to the frozen vegetables and picks up a single mixed bag and drops it on top of everything else in the cart. Dick can feel the disdain roll off from Jason, which is somewhat ironic given that _Dick_ feels the same way.

“No!” Dick tries to wrest control from Jason and fails horribly. He feels the panic coming up from the pit of his stomach and does his best to ignore it.

“ **Yes.** ” Jason says, voice like steel. Dick has a feeling that there’ll be no talking Jason around on this.

“I hate you.” Dick mutters under his breath, wishing he could clench his hands into fists to stop the tears he can feel threatening to fall.

“ **No, you don’t. You’ll thank us later when you are not sick.** ” Jason says confidently. 

Dick snarls wordlessly and decides that the shopping trip is over. He’s going to pay for the stuff in his cart and get home. The relief he feels at the fact that Jason doesn’t even try to stop him doesn’t help with how frustrated and irritated he still is. Dick pays at the checkout, fuming all the way through the transaction and the way home. Damn stupid aliens and their ability to control him. _Jason_ can put everything away by himself if he wants to control Dick’s shopping.

***

NOW:

“No, Jason, honey, you can’t eat it.” Dick sighs, doing his best to walk away from the abandoned stray dog in the back alley by his apartment building. It feels like he says those words more often than anything else, apart from ‘Yes Jason’.

“ **We can.** ” Jason says, dark red tentacles reaching out to lift the wet scruffy dog from the wooden crate it was left in.

“No. Put it back.” Dick runs a hand through his wet hair, wishing today of all days that Jason hadn’t spotted the poor creature in this downpour. Once they get home, Dick will call Animal Services for an emergency pick up for the dog, because he’s not heartless. 

“ **No, Dickie.** ” Jason says stubbornly, bringing it closer to them.

“No. Seriously, put it back. Now.” Dick barely manages to avoid stamping his foot like a child throwing a tantrum, but it really is _barely_.

“ **No**.” Jason doesn’t even have the grace to pretend that Dick’s refusal is going to be listened to, which rankles, it really does.

“You’re not eating the dog, honey.” Dick tries again, changing tack, hoping that maybe this time he can wear Jason down into agreeing.

“ **Yes we are.** ” Jason says, amused at Dick’s attempts to sway him. Which, _rude_!

“No. Look, if you don’t eat the dog, I’ll... Let you do whatever you want later.” Dick pleads, turning his collar up against the increasing wind and rain.

“ **Whatever we want?** ” Jason says, intrigued. Bribing him usually works, but Dick wishes he didn’t have to all the damn time.  
“No eating people. Or dogs, or pet parrots.” Dick clarifies, knowing that giving Jason an inch is giving him a mile.

“ **...Fine.** ” Jason says after a few moments of thought, which is long enough for a few raindrops to start dripping down Dick’s back from his now soaked through hair.

“Put the dog back, then.” Dick grins, riding high on his momentary victory.

“ **No. We’re keeping it.** ” Jason snorts, pulling the dog in close and inside himself and by extension, Dick. It makes him shudder, and then he blows out a big puff of air, resigning himself to walking home with a dog inside him. It’s not the weirdest thing to happen to him, he guesses. 

Five minutes later, Dick’s inside his apartment and stripped off to his bare skin, sighing in relief. He’s always preferred to wear at little as possible, and over the last year of living with Jason that’s reduced to being naked. Well, apart from the fact that Jason likes to emerge from his body and act like clothes. Dick caught sight of the two of them in the mirror once, and Jason was wrapped around him like the tiniest pair of shorts, with straps crisscrossing over his nipples, only Jason’s head visible resting on his shoulder. And it was _only_ Jason’s head that stopped him from looking like he was wearing dark red lingerie.

They’re cuddled up on the couch now, after a quick shower in the bath, which the dog took to surprisingly well; and then at Jason’s insistence, a rub down with a towel and the blow dryer, all of which the dog sat patiently for, as if he were actually enjoying it. Jason’s tapping gently away at Dick’s laptop while Dick watches the news, and the dog is lying at their feet, napping happily.

“ **He’s a Bulldog.** ” Jason says, having found a lot of pictures on Google and Wikipedia. Dick had known that from first glance, but keeps his reaction down to an encouraging hum. “ **It says here that dogs are a blessing to this planet.** ”

“Yeah, honey, people love their dogs.” Dick nods, switching over from the news to some high octane action film with explosions and car chases and an unrealistically high percentage of situations that the hero walks away from without serious injury.

“ **You love dogs, Dickie?** ” Jason turns his attention from the laptop and slithers up to wrap himself around Dick’s shoulders. Dick relaxes back into him automatically.

“Well, I did always want one as a kid.” Dick says, and for some reason admitting that hurts. He misses his parents and the circus suddenly. He misses having more than one person in his family.

“ **The dog makes you happy?** ” Jason slithers over him more, wrapping him up in a hug that eases the pain in his chest.

“Well, yeah. Dogs make their owners happy with unconditional love and companionship.” Dick says, not thinking his words through, too engrossed in all the touch and skin contact Jason’s giving him.

“ **The dog makes you happy. We like it when you’re happy. We will not eat the dog.** ” Jason says firmly, licking up Dick’s chin with his long tongue.

“Jason...” Dick moans, trying to curl into him more, needing to be held tighter.

“ **We will make you happy. We have a dog now.** ” Jason promises. Dick believes him.

***

“Jason, what the hell?” Dick whispers, feeling Jason slide inside him, stretching him out and filling up so perfectly that he wants to cry. Jason’s not visible to anyone, but Dick can feel him moving underneath his cop’s uniform, covering his nipples and groin while he pulses and thrusts into Dick’s body with everyone none the wiser. At least until Dick embarrasses himself.

“ **You said we could do whatever we wanted later. It’s later.** ” Jason says in his mind, not even remotely apologetic for fucking him where anyone could see.

“I’m at work! I have to finish up this paperwork.” Dick hisses under his breath, trying to ignore the building pleasure.

“ **We’re not stopping you.** ” Jason says, amused, lazily fucking into him just a little deeper. Dick bites back a groan as his prostate gets a thorough rub.

“You are the worst.” Dick whispers, trying not to sweat or flush too badly.

“Grayson, you OK? You look sick.” Commissioner Gordon says, stopping by his desk as he walks through the bullpen to his office. 

“...I have a parasite.” Dick swallows, feeling a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face.

“ **PARASITE! YOU’RE RUDE AND _IN TROUBLE NOW_ , DICKIE.**” Jason yells, thankfully he does it internally. The last thing Dick wants is to try to explain why there’s an alien literally up his ass to his boss.

“Go home. No one wants to get sick from you.” Commissioner Gordon says sternly. “Rest up and get better, son.” He adds, with a gentler tone.

“Yes Commissioner Gordon.” Dick swallows again, tidying up his desk and standing up under the watchful eye of his mentor. Dick can feel Gordon’s eyes on him as he walks out of the bullpen and as he turns the corner into the corridor he can see Gordon nod as he goes.

Jason thankfully stops moving inside him as Dick heads to the locker room to change. Dick gets into his civilian clothes as quickly as possible and heads out to the bus home before anyone can talk to him. It’s a nerve racking ten minute bus ride with Jason utterly silent inside his head, stretching his hole wide with what feels like at least three tentacles. By the time he’s closed his apartment door behind him and pulled off his clothes, his heart is pounding in excitement and anxiety. 

“Jason...” Dick begs, slipping to his knees on the living room floor.

“ **We’re right here, Dickie. We have you.** ” Jason croons in his ear, slithering half out of his body and surrounding him, but also staying deep inside Dick, pulsing hard, thrusting into his prostate with vicious, lethal accuracy.

“Please. Please, I need it. I need you, honey.” Dick sobs as Jason starts to envelop him, and the sensation of every bit of skin being slowly covered drives Dick wild.

“ **You’ve got us, Dickie. We’ll be together always. So deep in you. All around you.** " Jason says, fully covering Dick until only his face is visible. Dick takes in deep gulping breaths of air and then the tender caress of Jason’s body brushes over his face and Dick’s utterly consumed. Every inch of his skin is set alight at Jason’s touch. The need he pushes down day to day without casual human affection spills out of him.

“Yours... Jason, I’m yours!” Dick breathes out, feeling it reverberate through Jason’s body and causing his toes to curl at how good that sensation feels.

“ **All ours, Dickie. And we’re yours. Always.** ” Jason says, and the low rumble pushes Dick over the edge into orgasm, stealing his breath and all rational thought as the intense pleasure rips through him. 

***

Dick’s floating on a warm haze of pleasure, sprawled out on his couch, the tv a pleasant buzz in the background while Dick’s almost in a trance, focusing on how wide and deep Jason is inside him, the symbiote plastered over his back in the world’s best hug, tendrils and tentacles keeping him in place. The world feels like it's behind glass, wonderfully far away. They’ve been sitting here for an hour or so now, after Jason had expressed an interest in trying cockwarming.

_“ **We want to try it.** ” Jason says after breakfast on Dick’s day off._

_“Try what?” Dick says, distracted by the Saturday morning cartoons._

_“ **You keeping us nice and warm deep inside.** ” Jason leers, long tongue rolling out of his mouth wetly._

_“Isn’t that what I do all the time?” Dick had grinned and Jason had snorted, licking Dick’s pulse point on his throat._

_“ **Not the way we mean.** ” Jason had said and Dick had felt a shudder of lust roll through him and agreed with a nod._

“What are you doing?” Dick says, realising that Jason has pulled several books off the admittedly empty bookshelf, and is leafing through them with interest. The spike of arousal that accompanies the realisation that Jason is both paying attention to him, and completely ignoring him, makes something spark in his chest.

“ **We’re choosing a name.** ” Jason says idly, dark red tentacles pulling Dick back into him tighter. It makes Dick moan as he slides that little bit deeper in and stretches him wider, grazing his prostate.

“What for?” Dick blinks through the haze of want, trying to work out what Jason wants to name. The fullness and the satisfaction of keeping Jason inside his hole for hours is messing with his ability to think properly.

“ **The dog. It’s ours. It needs a name.** ” Jason flicks over another page, one thin red fingerlike tendril dragging down the page as he reads it.

“You’re seriously picking out a name _now_?” Dick whimpers, closing his eyes and curling up his legs to his chest, feeling that weird spark in his chest even harder than before.

“ **Yes. We like Alfred. What do you think?** ” Jason croons, running an ‘hand’ down Dick’s side soothingly. Dick relaxes under it instinctively.

The dog makes a ‘RUFF!’ noise at that point and Dick opens his eyes to look over to where it’s sitting in the armchair, staring at Jason. His eyes slip closed again when Jason strokes a tentacle down between Dick’s legs to where they’re joined and it touches Dick’s sensitive rim. 

“ **Alfred likes it! Aren’t you a good boy!** ” Jason croons again, dropping the books to the side table with a light thud.

“Yes!” Dick moans, dropping into subspace and forgetting everything but Jason in and around him. It’s perfect bliss and he never wants it to end.

“ **We were talking to Alfred. But yes, you are a very good boy too, Dickie.** ” Jason huffs gently, forming a hand to run his fingers tenderly though Dick’s hair, stroking and petting him while Dick sighs and lets the happy tears run down his face.

***

“ **We’re going for a walk.** ” Jason says, nudging Dick from his sleep. Dick opens his bleary eyes and sees that while there is sunlight streaming through his bedroom blinds, the clock is showing the entirely too early hour of 5.30am.

“I need to sleep.” Dick tightens his grip on his pillow and shoves his face in deeper.

“ **Alfred needs walking. The internet was very clear about that.** ” Jason says insistently. When Dick doesn’t respond Jason takes control and makes him stand up and pull on some sweatpants, shoes and a loose warm hoodie. Dick stares blearily at the ceiling while Jason puppeteers him around the room.

“I hate you.” Dick sighs as Jason walks him into the kitchen and picks up Alfred’s lead, making it jingle and summoning the bulldog to Dick’s side near instantly.

“ **We love you too, Dickie, but we can’t eat you now. Alfred needs a walk.** ” Jason says cheerfully as if it isn’t the ass end of the morning, while he clips the lead onto Alfred’s collar.

“I regret everything.” Dick moans, being walked out the door with an excited dog and symbiote leading the way.

“ **Be a good boy, Dickie.** ” Jason tells him, voice full of promise and domination. “ **You like making us happy, don’t you?** ”

“Yes, Jason.” Dick moans, being jogged down the stairs and resigning himself to the unexpectedly early exercise.

“ **Then out we go for a walk!** ” Jason says gleefully, eager to get out and move. Knowing him, he’ll probably eat a couple of pigeons while Dick’s playing tug with Alfred, despite the ‘nothing but rats’ rule. Jason’ll claim that pigeons are just flying rats, and therefore don’t count towards the five rules anyway.

“Yes, Jason.” Dick doesn’t want to deny either of them; making Jason happy is so easy, and why wouldn’t he want to do exactly that when the results are so good for him?

“ **Good boy, Dickie. We’ll even let you pick the reward later.** " Jason croons at Dick, and Dick smiles widely, thoughts already turning to what he could pick for tonight. He’s Jason’s good boy, and they’ll be together _always_.


End file.
